Stopping
by RestlessInsomniac
Summary: Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it. A new years LilyJames. Oneshot


Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it. Lily missed it. As she sat with Dorcas, watching a muggle movie, Lily realized just how much she had missed. It was the winter holiday, seventh year. And a certain James Potter, Lily knew, was sitting dejectedly on his bed, not having moved since the start of break. She knew because of the letters. Hundreds of letters, each from a different friend of James, had been sent to her about his condition, and the many times they had tried to fix it, and how they had failed, and how she was the only one who would succeed.

She had carefully read each one, but nothing had affected her more than this movie had. What made it worse was that, she also knew, the Potter new years eve ball was going on below him, and he was still there, alone. With no one to kiss. Lily hated to leave him there. But she hated him too. Or rather, his actions. Which had stopped this year. And she had neglected to look around and see this.

She debated whether or not she should go see him. But she hated him. But she did not. But things would be so much easier if she did. She needed him. She wanted him. She was having Potter withdrawals. It was horrible. She needed him. He needed her. She loved him. He loved her. They were perfect for each other. She was in denial. He was blatant. He is in denial. She is blatantly in love. She ran up to her room. She had a party dress to put on. And a ton of charms. And a prince to rescue.

Lily looked stunning. In an emerald strapless gown with a slight poof in the skirt and small, embroidered lilies, she was amazing. The top of her dress was lined with tiny pearls, matching the emerald silk pearl lined clutch she carried. Her neck carried a small gold chain on which hung a lily pendant, and earrings matched it. Her hair was in an elegant French twist, but with a simple trick her mother had taught her she could pull it out and immediately have the perfect down-do. As such, she showed up on the doorstep of the Potter mansion in Godric's Hollow. She knew the address from the letters.

To Lily's surprise, Mrs. Potter herself answered the door. "Oh dear, you must be one of James' friends. I thought we uninvited all of them. Well, come in anyway. What's your story, young lady?"

" I…I just wanted to say hello to James. See how he is. I only dressed up because I did not want to look out of place, with the party going on."

"I wish I could give you good news. He is in his room. I will take you up there. Do you mind taking him some food?"

" I don't, but I plan on convincing him to come down and eat anyway."

"Sorry to say it, but I find that unlikely. But, as you wish. This is his door. James! Visitor! A friend from school, I imagine."

"Leave."

"No." Stated Lily simply, as his mother descended the stairs, finally out of earshot.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

" I love you. And aren't you supposed to kiss the person you love at midnight on New Years Eve?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Now, I did not put on a party dress for no reason, so you had best get dressed and get out here before I leave."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned cockily behind the door. And Lilyflower?"

"Yes?"

" I love you too." James stepped out of the door, looking handsome if I may say so myself, and swept Lily into is arms, carrying her, bridal style, down the stairs and into the party.

She squealed, "James, put me down!"

" I don't believe I will, thank you." And, after a long, passionate kiss, they walked into the ballroom, a princess and her prince.

Everyone looked stunned. That is, everyone but Sirius and Remus, who had insisted on coming to the party despite James' depression. They, of course, were the only ones to recognize Lily.

Mrs. Potter was quick to catch on. "Why didn't I notice when I saw your hair?" she asked herself/Lily.

But, just then, as if on cue, guests realized that they should be counting down.

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy New Year!" The screams echoed through the room, and Lily and James shared a kiss. It was hard and soft, sweet and passionate, it was absolutely perfect. And with that, the new year started. And a very eventful year it was…

So, Review? I love those! Was it horrid? I hope not. My first story as RestlessInsomniac!


End file.
